Da Chavz
Da Chavz are a, relatively, new warband who are just beginning to make a name for themselves in the Segmentum Tempestus. History No-one, not even the other Ork warbands, are entirely sure where Da Chavz came from. Rumour has it that a Flash Gitz raiding party, attacking a world of the Imperium, came a across a cache of paint. The leader, Noll Gall'gurr, was entranced by the bright colours in the tins and, immediately, set about painting all the vehicles under his command in the most garish colours he could find. Liking the effect it had upon other Orks that saw them, he began wearing clothes in similar colours. Not wanting to be left out, the other Nobz and Boyz began to copy him until the entire Mob was decked out in similar 'finery'. While the other Mobz looked on with derision, Gall'gurr came to the conclusion that they had no taste and set off, hoping to find and recruit others of a similar mind set. Kultur Da Chavz think that they are the height of cool and sophistication among other Orkz, considering the Mobz that look down on them as, at best, lacking any sense of style or, in the worst cases, "fick". They think that the bright colours they wear make a statement and constantly strive to outdo each other in garishness. Additionally, Da Chavz seem to have developed their own gait. In their own minds, it is considered to be a menacing swagger. However, one unnamed Warboss, desribed them as "Lookin' like they crapped 'em sens and it's runnin' down der legs." Kick'ed During the few occasions when they are not fighting, Da Chavz like to relax with a game of Kick'ed. The game simply entails two teams kicking the severed head of an enemy around a field, trying to hit their opponents target. The spectator's at kick'ed games usuall get so excited that a brawl invariably ensues. Tactics Rather like their clothes and vehicle colour schemes, Da Chavz are high on impact and low on subtlety. Their tactics, for want of a better word, involves running at the enemy while screaming their war chant (if they remember the words) at the tops of their voices. While this may result in a high rate of attrition, the general opinion is, "Dere's allus more orks." Allies and Enemies Allies Despite having the standard Ork beligerence, Da Chavz have been known to make shaky alliances if it means getting into a good fight. Out of all the Clans, they feel the greatest affinity with those belonging to the Goffs. Enemies Da Chavz are Orks - what more needs to be said. Notable Members Noll Gall'gurr Founder and Warboss Axul der Mouf Nob and leader of Gunz'n'Choppas Mobz and Units Gunz 'n' Choppaz The main assault squad of Da Chavz. Under the current leadership of their main nob, Axul der Mouf, they are the first onto the battlefield and the first to start singing the War Chant. Da Trubbulmekkers A squadron of Killa Kans, comprising the first three Gretchin to join the Warband - Kelp, Grub and Root Da Grotbustas Da Chavz aerial support squadron comprising of three Deffkoptas Category:Ork Tribes